


kiss the sky

by nascar (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Making Out, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nascar
Summary: it's a slow kind of warmth, a seeping glow that melts under his ribs and set his heart on fire.





	kiss the sky

donghyuck wakes up to the sound of a cracking whip and the night sky is on fire. 

his immediate reaction is to reach for his phone. 

mark hates nights like these, the only way to calm him down is to talk to him. when the forecast predicted a storm hyuck made sure to set his ringer at full volume. 

there's no call from mark though, his notifications consist of four texts from jaemin and an instagram comment. 

he drops his phone back on the mattress and looks outside. 

it's the kind of lighting that illuminates the world at when it should be sleeping and you close your eyes because you don't want to see what the night holds that the day doesn't. 

the thunder is the kind that cracks apart the sky and rips it down the middle for everyone to hear. it's a jagged, staggering sound. donghyuck doesn't actually quite like this bit himself but he can't bring himself to fear it. 

the rain though, the rain is not the harsh kind tonight. no torrents slashing against windows or seeping icy cold. just a pattering of steady diligent drops quietly churning in the dips and curves of the earth to create tiny oceans, lakes, rivers. back yards disappearing into a mundane semblance of the amazon, splashing away in rivulets until the blades of grass are drowning. 

but then again, donghyuck has never been good at describing the rain. 

donghyuck decides that he'll be the first to call mark tonight. 

he pulls his phone from the charger and fumbles around with a lazy ease, finding mark's contact before hitting call and falling back against his sheets. 

there's the ringing as the call goes through and donghyuck lifts an exposed thigh to examine. sleep cut creases are pressed into the soft flesh of his leg, he traces them absentmindedly, following the grooves in a jagged path until they disappear under his shorts. 

there's a quiet click on the line and then the sound of shuffling. 

"hyuck?" the voice asks, sedated and unsure. 

for a moment donghyuck worries that maybe mark hadn't even been awake for the storm, but then he speaks again.

"it's bad isn't it?" 

his voice sounds kind of sad, maybe ashamed. 

donghyuck breathes through his nose and stares at his ceiling. 

"it's certainly a lot mark." 

it's quiet for a moment and then there's a clap of thunder, this one is something new, it rattles donghyuck's window sill and he watches as a little yellow carved duck trinket plummets to the floor. 

donghyuck can't remember ever seeing a duck fly, he can't remember if they can. he feels stupid. 

donghyuck can imagine mark right now, eye's shut tight and heart hammering like a startled rabbit. 

he knows the same thunder is shaking mark's house as well, they live on the same street. 

"mark, it's okay," donghyuck tells him, closing his eyes and swallowing. "it's okay." 

there's rapid breathing on the other end and donghyuck feels his heart clench. 

his fingers travel up his shirt and he presses between his ribs, wondering if he could feel his own heart pulse against his fingertips. 

he can't, but it's warm. 

"it feels like the world is splitting in half," mark tells him and donghyuck's eyes pop open. he hadn't realized they were still closed. 

"are we on the same half?" donghyuck asks. he's genuinely curious but also he's sure a conversation would be good to distract the older boy. 

there's some shuffling on the other end and then more ungodly thunder booming shredding up the night sky. 

"it doesn't feel like it." is what mark wheezes quietly, voice strained. 

that's all donghyuck needs. he sits up from his bed, his rucked up shirt slides down to cover his abdomen again. 

"we will be, hang in there canada." 

donghyuck pulls the phone away from his ear and ends the call, tossing his phone back on his bed. 

he doesn't bother getting dressed, padding down the stairs in his socks. 

the second to last stair always creaks, donghyuck skips it. 

he stops by his brother johnny's room. the door is ajar albeit the sole occupant being away at uni. if he were here he'd have been passed out fast asleep splayed over the navy blue comforter. johnny loved storms. 

donghyuck runs his blunt nails over the door frame and makes his way to the front door. he doubts his parents would hear him leaving. they were like johnny, deep sleepers. 

still, he's careful turning the door knob under his palm slowly, he presses down so that the door only makes a swishing sound as it swipes against the welcome mat. 

outside is colder than donghyuck is expecting. not that there was much to be expecting. 

he's sure if any of his neighbors were to look outside right now they'd be a little weirded out. surely though, there were weirder things than a teenage boy out in the rain at night with nothing but boxer shorts and a t shirt. 

donghyuck doesn't mind what kind of spectacle he makes, he has somewhere to be. 

the walk is short and cold, and the rain, though not aided by wind, still thoroughly drenches him. 

lightening continues to flash a brilliant purple around him the thunder is roiling in the distance. 

mark's back gate is always left open, donghyuck isn't sure anyone has ever thought to close it in the first place. 

in front of the back door is a small animal, hunkered down at the cold and sopping wet. 

donghyuck recognises it immediately as daniel, the lee's cat. the cat is infamous for hating mark and sun basking. mark always insists the feeling is mutual but donghyuck sees the way mark feeds scraps of sandwich meat to him or moves his bed a bit closer to the heater in winter. 

for all his former glory, daniel looks downright pathetic in the rain. he looks up at donghyuck with round tired eyes and donghyuck would tease but he realizes they're in the same boat. 

instead he slides his hand under the cat's middle and presses him into his chest, reaching over the door frame to retrieve the key atop it. 

the inside of mark's house always smells like lacquered floors and christmas. it's an odd mix but it's become familiar and comforting over the years. 

donghyuck dumps daniel at the kitchen on his way to the stairs and gives the cat a small salute. 

the door to mark's room is ajar and a faint glow comes from under it. 

when donghyuck pushes the door open and closes it quietly, the bundle of blankets on the bed jerks and mark's familiar mop of brown hair surfaces. 

donghyuck doesn't pay the interested look on the other boy's face any mind, rather wishing to change out of his soaking clothes first. 

his teeth chatter a bit as he riffles through mark's top drawer, one specifically dedicated to when donghyuck comes over. he pulls out a pair of shorts and an oversized green hoodie that officially belongs to mark and unofficially has belonged to hyuck ever since they started dating. 

when he turns around to face mark he finds the boy still watching him owlishly. 

donghyuck peels off his sopping white t shirt without breaking eye contact with the older boy and he doesn't miss the blush dusting mark's cheeks as he ducks his head. 

when donghyuck is fully covered in warm dry clothes he finally gives into mark's rounded eyes and pink cheeks, sliding in under the covers and melding into his boyfriend's body beat.

donghyuck comes nose to nose with mark and stares passively as mark gives him a sheepish smile. 

"thank you," he whispers into the air between them and maybe donghyuck pretends the breath against his lips is a kiss. 

mark slides a tentative hand under the covers and hovers over the dip in donghyuck's waist, asking permission.

"go on, canada." is all donghyuck says with a grin and mark drops his hand to nestle into the curve of the younger boy's side. 

the thunder is still roiling in the distance but if donghyuck is being one-hundred percent honest right now, the only thing he can hear is mark's soft breathing and his own heart beat. 

mark fiddles with the hem of the garmemt for a moment before sliding his hand under the fabric, flattened palm smoothing over donghyuck's waist and back. 

he'd be lying if he said mark's touch didn't set a blazing fire over his skin. because it did. it's a slow kind of warmth, a seeping glow that melts under his ribs and set his heart on fire. 

"can i kiss you?"

donghyuck hasn't realized he's closed his eyes until he's opening them at mark's question. 

a bolt of lighting illuminates the back of mark's head and donghyuck can't help but think his hair looks like a halo. 

something about the gesture of asking permission for something so simple is absolutely endearing to donghyuck. 

mark knows that there'd been people who didn't ask hyuck these things, it's something that the older boy contemplates a lot. some times it makes him unearthly furious and other times he just feels sad. above all though, he just wants to protect hyuck. 

they protect each other. 

the rain outside is starting to quiet down now.

donghyuck nods once and mark leans in to press the softness of his lips against the younger's. it's short and sweet and combined with the soothing hand pressing into the small of donghyuck's back it feels like home. 

mark pulls away first but donghyuck pulls him back again, bringing a hand up to massage at the nape of mark's neck.

he shifts closer to wrap a leg around mark's waist and mark's hand comes down to rub up the length of his thigh, then back down. it leaves another burning trail and donghyuck feels his heart jump in his chest. 

a clap of thunder explodes in the distance. donghyuck waits for mark to jump or tremble but he doesn't.

instead the older boy coaxes his boyfriend's mouth open tenderly, carefully licking over the slick plushness of hyuck's mouth. 

donghyuck sighs breathily against mark's lips, enveloped in the sheer bliss of being pressed against him like this. 

they kiss like that until donghyuck's hair is dry against the pillow and he can count two seconds between mark's heart beat.

the pulse presses softly against his fingertips at mark's throat. 

mark pulls away first again this time, eyes hooded and mouth red and slick. 

he presses another short peck to donghyuck's lips and then one to his forehead. 

"i love you," he mumbles against the skin of donghyuck's throat and if donghyuck's heart was on fire earlier, it's melted to molten lava now, seeping through his ribs and spine. 

"love you too," he whispers back, thumb still caressing the soft skin of mark's neck. 

maybe the world is cracking apart outside, splitting itself right down the middle, but at least they're on the same half now, pressed together so close there's no way they could be separated. 

as donghyuck lets mark drift back to sleep, he watches the gentle fan of his eyelashes and the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

donghyuck feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> a thunderstorm woke me up last night & so i decided to wax poetic abt markhyuck


End file.
